


Along for the ride

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Seduction, devious!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes a cab home from the bar and ends up having to share the ride with a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the ride

It’s not often that Jensen is left to drive himself home but his driver quit on him today and he is way too toasted to drive himself tonight.

He pulls his cell out of his pocket and looks through his contact numbers before calling Danneel. The phone only makes a sick squealing noise and he looks at the screen. “Damn it no bars.” He closes the phone as Chad the bartender walks over. “What’s wrong Jen?” He asks concerned. “Damn phone, no service here.” Chad laughs. “Yeah, cells don’t work down here in the Valley very well that’s why we still have a land line.” He says pulling the phone up from behind the bar and sitting it on the counter top along with a phone book. “Won’t do long distance though, so no cell numbers, but you can call a taxi.” He points to the number scrawled on the front of the phone book.

Jensen squints and takes the receiver laughing. “Wow, it’s been forever since I called a taxi, always have my driver but Steve quit on me this morning and haven’t had a chance to replace him.” He sways on his stool a little. Chad takes the receiver from him. “I’ll call you the cab Jensen, no worries.” Chad orders the taxi and gives Jensen a cup of coffee while they wait. “Said it would be about an hour or so, here have a cup of coffee while you wait, the bars closed for you.” He smiles sliding the coffee in front of him. “Thanks Chad, you’re such a good friend.” Jensen says taking the coffee.

It’s been two cups of coffee and three bathroom trips before Chad informs him that it’s time to go wait for his taxi.

It rained earlier and the curb is wet under Jensen’s ass as he sits on it, a bottle of water in his hand, waiting under the neon glow of the bar’s sign.

The taxi arrives just as it starts a steady rain again. The taxi driver rolls his window down as Jensen struggles to get up. “Jensen Ackles?” he questions. Jensen stumbles over and leans on the car. “That’s me.” He says opening up the back door and climbing in. The driver recites the address to Jensen and he confirms before he starts out of the parking lot.

The back seat is semi comfortable and all Jensen wants to do is sleep, he knows its going to be about an hours drive home or longer if the expressway is busy tonight so he settles in to rest.

The Taxi slams on it’s brakes for a tall man standing in the middle of the road waving his arms and Jensen is jolted forward jarring him awake.

“What the fuck?” He says startled before seeing the tall man in a white t-shirt approaching the car. The driver opens his window a crack. “Need help?” he asks through the small opening, the electric locks kicking in. Jensen leans forward watching the man wipe the water running down his face from his soaked hair.

“Hey man, could you help me out, I need a ride, my car broke down about a mile up the road and my cell doesn’t work down here and pay phones don’t exist anymore.” He smiles at the driver a huge white toothy grin trying to look innocent. “Do you have money?” the driver says narrowing his eyes. The man pulled out his wallet and opened it showing the man his money and credit cards before looking in the window seeing Jensen looking out at him and he waved his hand in a friendly gesture at him returning his gaze to the driver.

The driver turned around and looked at Jensen. “Want to share a ride with this man mister?” Jensen looked out the window feeling very bad for the man with no cell service and standing in the pouring rain, he thought about it for a second before smiling. “Sure let him in and get him out of this rain.” The electric locks opened. “Climb in the back.” The driver said rolling his window up.

The man rubbed a hand through his wet hair and climbed in the taxi sliding in as not to get too close to Jensen, he gave Jensen a huge grin. “Thank you so much buddy.” He said holding his hand out. Jensen smiled. “Couldn’t leave you out there in the rain with no cell service, never know what might happen to you.” He said taking the mans hand.

“I’m Jared, my friends call me Jay.” The man said looking Jensen up and down.

“Jensen.” Jensen said letting go of Jared’s hand. “Nice to meet you Jared.” He looked Jared up and down taking note of his tall lean frame and he took a bit of a breath at his stunning features before composing himself.

Jared looked at Jensen when they moved into a more well lit area and he could see his face. He studied it and then smiled wide. “Hey you’re that dude, Jensen, Jensen Ackles from that show Supernatural aren’t you?” He asked wiping his palms on his jeans before touching Jensen’s shoulder. “I love that show.” Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes.

This is the very reason he drives an hour into the Valley to go to Chad’s bar, nobody bothers him about the fact he is an actor. He sighs hard. “Yes I am, and thank you for noticing.” He says looking out the window again.

“Hey sorry dude, I just recognized you is all, you don’t need to sign anything for me or nothing like that.” Jared frowned a little and rubbed his hand nervously on his thighs.

“It’s okay, you don’t live under the microscope like I do and not get noticed sometimes.” He says mournfully. His eyes keeping their constant gaze out the window.

“Well I’d think that would be hard not being able to do anything in obscurity. I mean God, how horrible.” Jared says with earnest sincerity touching Jensen’s shoulder feeling the man’s heat under his cotton shirt and he swallows hard at the feel of his muscular broad shoulder.

“You learn to cope.” He says looking over at Jared noticing his honest concerned face. He feels the weight of his large palm on his arm and he shudders a little from its heat. He sees a spark in Jared’s eyes, and interest as he watches him lick his lips and he smiles back at him.

Jensen’s still feeling a bit drunk and he knows he doesn’t always make the best decisions when sober when it comes to men but he makes down right horrible decisions when drunk and what he’s thinking about doing right now is a terrible decision.

Jared moves his hand a little over Jensen’s shoulder feeling it tense under his grip and he moves a little bit closer seeing a want in Jensen’s eyes, something behind the green that says he wants to forget things right now and just get lost in something dangerous.

“What do you do Jared?” Jensen asks feeling himself drift into Jared’s sexual pull.

“Huh?” Jared said confused his mind elsewhere before hearing the words. He let go of Jensen’s shoulder running his long fingers down his arm before dropping off his elbow. “I’m an actor too but on stage not on tv like you, no fame in off Broadway work.”

“You’re from New York?” Jensen asks looking deep into Jared’s eyes.

“Well originally San Antonio but lived in New York for 5 years before moving here to try and make a go of it.” He says his eyes falling to look at Jensen’s perfect mouth as it curled at the edges into a smile.

“Wow, I’m originally from Dallas well a little town on the edge called Richardson.” Jensen smiles and moves a little closer to Jared, he can smell his cologne a spicy scent warm and seductive and he wants to reach out and touch his large chest run his fingers down it to the waist band of his jeans teasing him into arousal. He looks back up into Jared’s face and sees the want the same want he knows is on his face reflected back at him and he takes a deep breath.

“Who would have ever guessed, two Texas boys, one struggling actor and one famed in the back of a shared Taxi cab and both of them gay.” Jared says moving closer to Jensen his hand landing on his thigh.

Jensen snaps back to reality the fog of Jared’s sexual enticement clearing from his brain. “What?” He says confused. “Gay? I…” he stammers on the words knowing that lying is futile since Jared has his hand on his thigh, his dick is hard and he has moved so close to Jared that their hips are touching, their shared heat smoldering through their clothes. He blinks and smiles. “It’s the alcohol. See I’m still a little drunk.” He mumbles out as Jared leans in to kiss his mouth and he lets him.

The warm lips over his, this strangers heat melting his inhibitions into a puddle of nothing on the floor as he slides his hand under Jensen’s shirt the rhythm of the tires on the road vibrating their bodies as they rock against each other in a slow heated kiss.

Jensen’s hand finds its way around Jared. He slides it under his rain damp shirt feeling the hot flesh beneath, smooth expanse of taut skin over long muscle and he smoothes circles with his palm over it. His dick hard against his jeans as he feels Jared plundering his mouth, taking this soft kiss to a level of heated passion. His tongue sliding through Jensen’s parted lips and then slipping over his tongue, entwining them, the hot slip and glide of the hard muscle sending Jensen’s pulse through the roof. He pulls Jared in tighter to him his hand moving down under the waist band of Jared’s jeans finding the cleft of his ass through his cotton underwear and stroking it. Jared moans at the touch pulling off Jensen’s mouth.

“Oh God, I’ve never done this before.” Jared says breathless his eyes blown dark with desire for the stranger under him.

“Neither have I, I mean I usually know the men I get intimate with.” He smiles, his hand pushing farther down the back of Jared’s jeans. “This feels so right somehow, so good.” He whispers in Jared’s ear as he starts to lick down his neck tasting the salt and rain water on his skin. “Mmm, you taste so good, clean, like the ocean.” He mummers into Jared’s neck as he nuzzles it some more. Jared smiles, his hands dropping down Jensen’s body to his waist tugging at his jeans, opening the button and slipping his hand under his underwear to find his very hard cock begging to be touched.

Soft tugs at his cock make Jensen sit up and lean back giving Jared better access to his member as he fumbles to open Jared’s jeans with one hand. His fingers trembling with need as he frees Jared’s cock from the tight cotton confining them. He looks down at it and its huge, the thick girth and long length heavy in his hand and it looks absolutely delicious. He tugs at it, slipping his hand roughly up and down the base bumping into the head catching it just below the mushroomed edge and twisting slightly before dropping back down to the base. Jared moaned falling back against the seat his hips pumping upward into Jensen’s grip. “God, Jensen, your fingers.” He moans swallowing hard his adams apple bobbing in the dim street light as the car continues to move through the city.

Jensen pushes hard into Jared their arms crossed over each other, hands pumping each others hard cocks and Jared runs his thumb over the wet slit of Jensen’s dick smoothing the precum over the head slicking the pull and push over it. Jensen takes in a stuttering breath as he shifts into Jared’s side needing his heat all over him, his hips moving in time with Jared’s as they pump and stroke, glide and rub in unison.

Hot flesh pressed tight to smoldering heat, rough tugs, grinding hips, damp slits over flowing with clear precum, soft moans pushed into the tight air of the confined space, eyes fixed on each other as they watch each other’s pleasured expressions building to anguished lust and everything in this space collides in simultaneous orgasms. Jared’s hand slicked with hot cum spilling from Jensen’s pulsing cock as Jensen pumps Jared fast and hard through his furious orgasm spilling hot over his fingers and hand.

Their hands slow to soft strokes over the softening members. Jensen’s breath hard and ragged as he leans over and kisses Jared’s mouth capturing the very breath he’s pushing out spent and breathless because of Jensen.

They pull apart their hands and jeans sticky with cum as the car pulls into the long cement driveway to Jensen’s house. He starts to wipe his fingers on his jeans when Jared pulls his fingers up to his mouth and licks them completely clean reveling in the taste of his own cum his eyes full of desire as he stares into Jensen’s eyes his tongue working over the fingers softly and Jensen gasps at the feeling.

The car stops and Jared drops Jensen’s hand looking expectantly at him as Jensen looks up at the meter and pulls out 50.00 dollars handing it up to the driver who doesn’t even look back then another 20.00 for a tip before opening the door and stepping out. He rubs his sticky hand on his jeans and thinks about asking Jared in for the night but decides this is perfect, no expectations to live up to and no disappointment later. He leans in the door and smiles at Jared. “Very nice to have met you.” He says before closing the door and heading up the driveway.

Jared zips up his pants and leans back watching Jensen walk up his drive way. The driver turns around. “Where to mister?”

“Take me back to Chad’s bar.” Jared says pulling his cell from his pocket and dialing.

“Yeah Chad.” Jared says a huge smile on his face. “Thanks for the tip on Jensen, you wouldn’t believe it but I not only got to meet him and ride in the cab with him but we gave each other hand jobs on the way to his house.” His voice is filled with excitement. “No, he didn’t ask me in, but there’s always next time.” Jared laughs and then closes his phone. He leans back and thinks about how he slipped his cell phone number into Jensen’s pocket just before he climbed out of the taxi and smiles. _Yep definitely going to be a next time._ He says taking a deep breath.

** Flashback **

Chad takes the phone to the opposite end of the bar to call for Jensen’s taxi and as soon as he finishes he calls Jared.

“Dude Ackles is here, now’s your chance, he’s drunk, he needs a taxi to take him home and you have an hour to get here and get yourself in that taxi.” Chad hangs up the phone.

Jared makes it down to the Valley in record time, running red lights and speeding well above the limit. He parks in the back of the lot and watches for Jensen to come out the door. When he sees him he slips out of the car and up the street a bit to watch for the taxi. It starts to rain just as the taxi pulls in and picks up Jensen, that’s when Jared’s plan to pretend to be a stranded driver with a broken down car comes into play. The rain is great because it makes him look needier and the fact that there is no cell service here is even better. He stands under a rain spouting pouring down over him soaking him to the bone to make it look like he’s been walking for a long time before stepping out into the street in front of the taxi and waving his arms for it to stop, it does and his fan boy plan to meet the great Jensen Ackles has begun.

 

The End 


End file.
